Dogbone
Dogbone is a dark brown tom with a black stripe starting on his head leading to his tail, paws, and muzzle. He's a pretty big cat, like an actual dog. He was designed after a German Shepard. History Dogkit was born from Pantherclaw and an unknown rouge. Pantherclaw, his father, died before his birth. His mother was abusive to Dogkit. His mother eventually got tired of dealing with him and left him in ThunderClan. While they did take him in, the kits there made fun of him for being a rouge. One day while wandering ThunderClan territory while he wasn't supposed to, he came across Frostfire at the Windclan-Thunderclan border. Dogkit was a big fan of the Dark Forest. After going to ThunderClan, he learned to hate what the other kits worshipped, StarClan. StarClan had ruined his life if it was true, and he wanted revenge. He started talking to Frostfire about how cool he thought the Dark Forest was. Frostfire showed Dogkit a move where she killed a random rouge that was nearby. Since Dogkit was so impressed, Frostfire trained Dogkit in the Dark Forest. After becoming an apprentice and having for freedom, he almost never trained with his mentor, Sneezelight. Instead, he did his own thing. He crossed borders in his free time and broke many rules. One day while at the ShadowClan-ThunderClan border, he met a ShadowClan medicine cat named Jellypaw. At first, they just became friends, and he lied about being a good cat, but eventually, he developed freedom for Jellypaw. He once accidentally told Jellypaw about the cats he's murdered, and how he loves the Dark Forest. Unlike everyone else, Jellypaw accepted him. That's when he knew that she was the one he loved. He had never loved anyone before, but this was it for him. She was the only one that mattered in his world. Meanwhile, while he was still in Thunderclan he tried to get cats to join the Dark Forest. He noticed a cat named Mantispaw, and by all means, he was the perfect bait. Skyfire ended up telling Mantispaw the truth about how the Dark Forest is evil, instead of what Dogpaw said about the Dark Forest being the good guys. He became angry at Mantispaw when he found out and got into a fight. He ripped out one of Mantispaw's claws. Dogpaw was sick of Thunderclan after this, so he decided to join ShadowClan with Jellypaw. After he joined ShadowClan... she dissapeared. He never saw her again, but he has hope to one day find her again. After awhile, he just assumed she was dead. He went into a rage about this. Everyone he loved, died. Dogpaw was eating fresh kill one day when a cat named Littlepaw came up to him. Littlepaw was a small, yet happy little tom. This would be easy to trick. He told Littlepaw that the Dark Forest were the good guys, and that Starclan were so evil. As expected, he fell for it. A few days later during a training session, Dogpaw brought Little to the Riverclan border, where he was greeted by Bristlecloud and later Blackcloud. This was a mistake that Dogpaw would later regret. Bristle told Little about Starclan being the good guys, causing Dogpaw and Bristle to get into a heated argument. This was when Little ran back to camp. Dog ran after him, and yet Littlepaw forgave Dogpaw for lying to him. Yet this wasn't enough for Dogpaw. Dogpaw ran away to a mountain far away. He ran to there to think about his life decisions, and really just to be depressed. While he was at the top of the mountain, a rock broke off and he fell. He quickly turned and dug his claws into the cliff side. He was holding on as harshly as he could. Yet then the memories came back to him. Who was he? He had hated everyone through his life. He hurt so many cats, and even murdered. He turned cats over to the Dark Forest, and so many actions he should have taken back. It was too late though. No one cared for him, no one would miss him when he died. What was the point? All of these thoughts hit his head at once. And then there was Jellypaw. He had never stopped loving her, and never would. There was no cat like Jellypaw that was still living. It made his life pointless. He let go. He started falling, all of his guilt flooding over him. It was too late. He took his last breath before he hit the tides below the cliff side. Dogpaw died at 18 moons, his body is no where to be found. Current: Dogpaw currently lives in the Dark Forest. He renamed himself to Dogbone upon arrival. He still hates Starclan, and has future plans to take them down. Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Category:Dark Forest